


BondageTale Theatre The Three Little Damsels and the Big Bad Wolf

by Evildragonlord101



Category: Three Little Pigs (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bondage, F/M, Kidnapping, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evildragonlord101/pseuds/Evildragonlord101
Relationships: Ori - Relationship





	BondageTale Theatre The Three Little Damsels and the Big Bad Wolf

A view fades in: a beautiful red-haired damsel is tied over the edge of a desk: her hands bound behind her, her naked breasts pressed into the hard wooden surface and her bare ass raised in the air.

She looks at you, and smiles warmly. "Hello, I'm Nelly Love-all; welcome to BondageTale Theater. Join us for tonight's tale about a clever wolf and three little damsels in which we learn that while brains can beat brawn, brains and brawn together can defeat almost anything: The Three Little Damsels, and the Big Bad Wol-Mphh!"

A dark figure slips a ballgag into her mouth, then raises a paddle threateningly, but Nelly smiles with anticipation around her gag.

The view fades to black.

Once upon a time there were three little damsels who set out into the world together.

The first damsel was a very lazy blond, who hated to work, so she decided to make her house out of straw, because that was light.

No sooner did she finish, and stepped back to enjoy the sight, then a big bad wolf happened by, and he enjoyed the sight of her: she was short and curvy, from her large breasts straining to escape her top to her wide hips fairly bursting from her shorts.

The big bad wolf decided he wanted this damsel, os he rushed from the undergrowth, hoping to grab her and take her away, but she saw the wolf and gave a terrified scream, then rushed into her house and shut the door.

The wolf stopped before the door. "Come on out, little damsel!" he called. "Or I'll come and get you!"

"No, no!" the damsel cried. "Not by the hair on my pussy-puss-puss!"

The wolf took a deep breath, then blew out a breath so hard that the entire straw house was blown away, leaving the little damsel standing confused and forlorn in nothing but her panties, for the wolf's breath had blown away her clothes as well.

With a lusty howl, the wolf leaped on the damsel, draawing out yards and yards of rope from his pocket: he tied her hands behind her at wrist and elbow, then passed coils and coils of rope across her chest, compressing her breasts and forcing them invitingly out.

The little damsel had been so shocked that she didn't start to struggle until the wolf tied the last knot, and by then it was far too late. "Help!" she cried, struggling helplessly, but the wolf pressed a ring gag into her mouth then wrapped a collar around her neck.

Taking a leash, he attached it to the collar and led away his struggling prize: he took her home where he bound her kneeling on the floor, where he made use of her luscious lips all night long.

The second damsel was an energetic brunette who decided to build her house out of sticks.

It took her a day longer than her blond sister, so she was just finishing it when the wolf happened by the next day, looking for her.

She she saw him, the little damsel panicked and ran into her home, slamming the wooden door behind her.

The wolf stopped before the door. "Come on out, little damsel!" he called. "Or I'll come and get you!"

"No, no!" the damsel cried. "Not by the hair on my pussy-puss-puss!"

Now, sticks can't be blown down like straw, so the wolf out a little thought into it, then went over to the pile of sticks the damsel had left over from building her house and piled a whole bunch of them by her back wall, then rook out a box of mastches and set them alight.

It didn't take long for the dry sticks of the house to catch fire, and the little damsel ran screaming out the front door straight into the hands of the big bad wolf.

The wolf easily overpowered her, then put her hands in a reverse prayer and tied them together then hobbled her with a rope: he put a collar and leash on her, then tied her leash to a tree so he could cut her clothes off of her.

This little damsel had a thin willowy figure with small pert breasts and a soft ass: the wolf couldn't resist spanking it a few times, making her moan and groan, before taking her leash in his hand and leading his new pet home, where he tied her spread-eagled to his bed and used her tight wet pussy all night long.

The third damsel was raven-haired and a little slow, so she decided to build her house out of bricks.

Now this took even more time than the stick house of her sisters, and she wouldn't have finished it before the wolf came for her if he hadn't decided to spend another night with her two sisters, in which a lot of fun was had by him(they may have had fun too, but he diodn't ask).

When this damsel saw the wolf, she also cried out in distress and rushed into her house.

The wolf stopped before the door and gave his standard demand: "Come on out, little damsel!" he called. "Or I'll come and get you!"

"No, no!" the damsel cried. "Not by the hair on my pussy-puss-puss!"

Now this wolf was a very clever wolf, and he realized that he couildn't break into the damsel's brick house, so he needed to get her to come out.

he walked up to the house and pretended to look it over until he saw the curtain twitch and knew that she was watching. Then he turned and walked away, dropping a pair of golden earrings from his pocket as he did so.

Now if there is one thing that damsels cannot resist, it is jewelry; the damsel watched until the wolf was gone, then dashed out and grabbed the earrings and carried them back inside.

The next day, the wolf again walked up to the house, then turned and walked away, dropping a diamond ring. This time, he didn't go out of sight, but walked to the edge of the woods and stood there with his back to the house. After a while, he heard the door open, then shut, and he knew the damsel had taken the ring.

The third day, the wolf dropped a silver anklet by her door, then stood and watched her as the damsel came nervously out to get it. But he didn't do anything, and very quickly she ran back inside, slamming the door behind her.

The fourth day, the wolf dropped his greatest gift yet: a silver and diamond tiara; the damsel fairly itched to get it; she could hardly keep herself from rushing out after it before the wolf even walked away.

This time, he stopped not very far away; after a bit, the damself decided he was far enough away that she could still get back inside if he pounced on her.

But no sooner did she grab the tiara, then the wolf pulled out a blowgun and pointed it at her: with a scream, she turned to run away, but the wolf was an expert shot, and put a dart right into her tight ass: the damsel stumbled a few steps, then fell down asleep on the ground.

The wolf quickly stripped her naked, revealing her tight muscular figure; he ran his hands over her, making her moan in her sleep before tying her arms in a box tie.

Bythe time she awoke, she wore a collar and leash and nothing else: the wolf took the leash in his hand and led her away to his home where he tied her face-down on his bed and used her tight little rear end all night long.

They all lived happily ever after(at least, he did) until the wolf grew bored with his current harem and sold them to a beatuful sorceress then set out to get himself some more damsels


End file.
